


Geraldine Girls and Bunson Boys

by Frau_Eva



Category: Finishing School - Gail Carriger
Genre: F/M, Grimdark, Hopefully AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Eva/pseuds/Frau_Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately, that night the stars aligned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geraldine Girls and Bunson Boys

It was always hard to see the stars in London these days, but the flaming cityscape now made it impossible. For this one thing, Felix was glad. Astronomy was always his worst subject. He always told people that it was because it was the least practical, the science least able to affect us here on earth. That wasn't true. He hated the idea of these great mythical bodies moving inexorably towards their conclusion. That mystics told us they foretold the fates of men. That stars died and were born as if they were mechanicals on a track.  
It was the most worthless of the sciences.  
The city crackled. Somewhere, far off, there was a scream. He sighed and doffed his green-ribboned top hat. He wasn't even sure if the gesture was mocking or sincere.   
“Felix,” said a quavering voice from his rooftop. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.  
“My dove,” he replied, placing the hat back on his head. He turned. His breath left him when he saw the necklace at her throat. He had given her the string of sapphires and moonstones on the day of her graduation. The metal on the back of the largest stone was inscribed with, “Ut acerbus terminus.” God help him, he meant it.  
“I knew you would come for me,” he said, holding a hand out towards her. His poor dear Ria. Her dress was singed and sooty. Trails of tears had stained her face. Sophronia's eyes had that same sadness he has seen every day since she suddenly accepted his proposal. He has always felt sorry for her, even as he wondered if this was the day she finally poisoned his tea.   
She stepped towards him shakily. “I was at—”  
“Shush, my dear, it doesn't matter where you've been. You're here now,” he whispered. She looked comforted at not having to lie. He stepped towards her, and she finally allowed herself to be weak enough to collapse in his arms.  
He gripped her desperately, as if that would make her see it. “You know why I had to do it, don't you?” he murmured into her ear. “He'd disown me if I didn't join. We'd have nowhere to go.” His gloved hands stroked her hair. “I don't expect you to agree, Ria. Just please tell me you understand. I had no choice.”  
She sobbed. He clutched her tighter. “I do,” she exhaled, “Because neither do I.”  
Suddenly everything seemed brighter as adrenaline rushed through him. Part of his torso felt numb. Ah, a stiletto hidden in her sleeve. He felt a jolt in his belly as she slipped it out of him.   
“I'm so sorry,” she said with a shudder. She carefully pushed him down to the ground and he let her spread him out on the rooftop. The movement hurt worse than the blade's entry.“I had wanted to poison you, something that would take you quietly. But so many of them are traceable, and by the time I—”  
“I had thought you might, but still, I never saw you as the poisoning type. You're far too direct.” He took her hand and slowly started to pry the white glove from her fingers. His torso began to feel damp. “But I always knew you'd be the death of me. From when I said 'I do,'—no, that's not right. From the moment I saw you. A Madame Geraldine girl and a Bunson's boy. There's but one conclusion to that.”  
He regarded her hand in his for a moment. “Darling, are you certain this is enough to kill me? I barely feel anything.”  
“You shouldn't be saying something like that, you fool!” she yelled, her voice quavering, “And you won't be saying that once the adrenaline wears off. My God, Felix. My God...” she paused to look at the fiery skyline. She tightened her grip on his hand. “If you knew I had been assigned to you at graduation, then why, Felix?”  
“I suppose I am a fool,” he said simply. He brought her hand up to his lips. “I kept telling myself that a solution would appear. Some loop-hole, some way out. That's the way it happens in stories, doesn't it? But it never did. Deep down, I suppose I always knew it never would.” Felix's eyes widened. A sharp stinging sensation began to blossom in his side, as well as a throb that matched the beat of his heart. “Ah, there it is,” he groaned.  
Her other hand went to his cheek. “You shouldn't talk so much. It'll make the bleeding worse.”   
“What, so I have an extra few minutes to watch this blasted city burn to the ground? No thank you,” he groused. He pressed his face towards the palm of her hand. Sophronia's touch always calmed him. He slowly unclenched his eyes and looked at her. “It....it wasn't all an act, was it?”  
She sobbed, chest heaving. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes. “Of course not, you fool,” she whimpered, “Of course I loved you.” Her hand stroked his face. His blood was beginning to soak into her skirts.“Felix...maybe its not too late. We can get you to a doctor. We can escape somewhere...”  
He chuckled lowly.“Where, my dove? Where can a terrorist-on-the-loose and a spy from opposite sides go? We couldn't stay anywhere for more than a fortnight. We'd always be on the run. I've made my bed, darling Ria. I won't take you down with me.”  
“Felix, there must be a w—“  
He seized her with more strength than she thought he possessed, bringing her face only an inch from his own. “Dammit, Ria, there's never been a way. And I will not have you ruin yourself on my account! I can't go anywhere but a jail cell or a grave, do you hear me?! You're a Madame Geraldine girl, dammit! You're the innocent widow of a terrible man who did horrible things that you have no knowledge of, do you hear me?!” He stopped, relaxed his grip, and took a moment to catch his breath. The adrenaline was beginning to make him shake. His lids lowered.“Just stay with me now. Please. That's all. Don't mar my last few hours hopelessly dragging me around this damn city.”  
Her face was tense with concentration; he knew she was making calculations in her head. After a few moments, her eyes met his again and softened with grief. He could feel her breath on his skin.   
“Promise me, Sophronia. Promise me you'll walk away,” he whispered. He drew his thumb to stroke against her cheek. Hers was at his chest to feel the out-of-control rhythm of his heart.   
“Felix...we can—”  
“Promise me, Sophronia!” he roared, shaking her desperately with the double-time pulse in his veins.  
Fresh teardrops came to her eyes. They sparkled in the gaslight. “I promise,” she whimpered finally, defeated.  
He took her lips to his. Felix could feel her tears smearing against his cheeks. Her wet mouth pulsed with urgent anguish. Even with his mortal wound sending his body racing, a familiar quiver still darted over his spine. One of his hands wound itself in her thick tresses, the other clasping hard against her jaw. They gasped and fought against each other as if it would delay the inevitable. All around them, London burned.   
She was with him until the tower struck midnight and Felix's glassy eyes stared lifelessly at the infinite starless night.


End file.
